In My Heart
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Request! c: Ed and Edna hope they can finally have a child... Pre-Jay mostly xD


"Edna, stop lifting heavy boxes," her husband tried as the younger Norwegian kept on moving the cardboard boxes into the house like nothing were wrong.

It would usually be fine, but not now. Edna was currently carrying a child, and was very far along. "Anytime soon, would be expected," the doctor had told them during the most recent appointment. It made them hopeful that all the trying would be over; the plans of a full family would be madness now though. Something ran in the family on Ed's side that made childbearing difficult and the chances of many kids low.

"Oh, Ed, I think I can lift a couple boxes," Edna said happily, eager to finally move into the junkyard. Or more so, actually get away from the bustling city and into a better environment for a child. It was oddly cleaner in this unlikely area for a home, then most others nearby. The home was normal sized and actually pretty nice inside. The graying haired woman placed the box onto the smaller kitchen table, ironically marked for just the room.

Feeling a sharp pain in her lower stomach, she slowly placed a hand over it and hunched over slightly. Taking deep breaths to hopefully dull the pain, Edna sat down into a close wooden chair placed in earlier. It helped slightly, but she really wanted relief. "I think this is the last box," declared the other adult, moseying in and placed the box for the living room on the floor to get later. He noticed the other and her expression, so he worried himself about what was wrong.

He moved over, so he could carefully place a hand on her shoulder, earning a start, "You okay, honey?" His voice calmed Edna, but she shook her head. Physically she was not. "You think it's…" The older trailed off, hoping the woman would catch on and tell him so he wouldn't feel helpless to care for her.

Edna rolled her neck back, so she could lazily look him in the face. Groaning out a, "Yeah, I think Janne is coming now." The mother-to-be was convinced it was a girl, but there was some debate there.

Her husband nodded in understanding, but his mind was everywhere. Then it sunk in… "Oh gosh, oh dear!" Panicking in place, and feeling for his keys all over his pockets. He had forgotten them in the car, again. Checking, he found the front doors still open, and gave a relieved sigh. Grasping her hand in his, the heavier of the two got up slowly, grunting as the pain seared from the strenuous movement.

Ed led his showing wife slowly to the dinky car, offering the opportunity to get in by moving out of the way. She nearly went crossed eyed as she eagerly sat back down, in a more comfortable seating arrangement this time. Rushing back around, the retired mechanic got in, and buckled up carefully as Edna did so awkwardly. "You think Jay will like it here, Edna?" Unsure whether to take the following glare seriously or not.

"Well I think Janne will like it here," Said woman huffed, and crossed her arms over her middle to end it. Very glad nothing much was happening in her yet, the female foreigner rested her head back on the seat behind her, and stared up at the bright sky. Feeling the car jerk to life, the movement of the vehicle seemed to calm her burning insides for some reason.

The drive wasn't uncomfortable, but the usually winces and grunts were putting the nearly middle-aged man on edge. Glancing over every so often, he made sure his love wasn't in too much pain. Ed opened his mouth to soothe her-

"No, Ed, I've been through this quite a few times, whether I made it this far or not," Edna never left the sky above her, probably watching the clouds to distract herself from the worries she eventually gained over these long years. It was sad to watch her pad to her room afterwards, either from the miscarriages or intense physical problems that caused sudden infant death.

"Oh, let me see my baby," cooed Edna, the first time she actually had a baby to survive the birthing process. The nurse sweetly handed the baby over, her face ignored because it didn't matter to the immigrant. She finally had a child, and as she cradled it with her weakened arms, she noticed it wouldn't respond. The other nurse noticed, but she looked hesitant; knowing the couple had been trying for so long. 'Maybe he's sleeping,' the mother tried with herself…

The doctor finally stepped in to gently pry the child away from her slacking and frozen arms, "I'm sorry, Edna, but… He's no longer with us." It was silent in the room, Ed looking up at the medical professionals with a crestfallen face, and then slowly moving his hazel-blue eyes to his wife. The woman was still holding her arms the same position, shaking as it finally hit her.

It hurt worse each time, so they eventually moved from it all, to a more secluded area and to a different doctor and staff. Edna was convince they were keeping score of all her failures to keep a baby…

"Edna…" murmured a familiar voice, and she suddenly jolted up in a stretcher, that nearly made her throw up. Lying back down, the woman looked up at her partner. He was rushing besides the staff and close enough to hold her shaking hand, and she felt touched. Ed really hated running, and could handle his slightly chubby form just fine. It hit her then, she had passed out and must have been so when they arrived and was found by some nearby doctors.

The others running besides all had on mandatory scrubs in a faded minty green, that somewhat reminded her of toothpaste. Was she put on drugs…? Not yet, she figured, and she really didn't want any. This baby was going to live, or she would never think to ever do this again…

Edna was run through standard procedures that she knew by now. They lifted her all together and she sunk slightly into the cushy hospital bed, eager to be a bit lazy for now. It surprised her that they wouldn't have her in a hospital gown, but then they placed a scrub, that was as bit as a standard skirt cut down the side and laid open, over the beginning of her jeans. Embarrassed as they took the clothing off the lower body themselves, she glanced at Ed. He was a very queasy individual.

The older man excused himself, and would make up for the absence later. He'd be the best father he could, and had a feeling this would be a surviving baby. Seating himself next to another man, dressed in a fancy manner and with very precise facial hair. "Oh, hello," greeted Ed, hoping to get the icy exterior to break down.

The oddly accented other began, "Hello…"

Blinking quickly, Ed felt excited, "You sound like you come from the Netherlands, but lived in England for some time."

Surprised at the correct assumption, the dark-haired man felt like this opposing man had not very much social interaction. Either that, or his friends were very strange themselves. Snorting on the outside, he quirked a brow in a snooty manner, "Oh, and you sound like you come from Norway."

"Good guess," congratulated the graying haired man, feeling like they would be very good friends.

"Ed?" Called out a new looking nurse, peering out of the room for the father of the recent baby.

The man got up, the other leaving since to get to his own baby ("Jay? I like Cole as a boy's name, but that will be my child for sure… Sounds like an artistic name, right?"). Ed walked into the hospital room after the blond and shuffled over in awe, Edna was simply glowing.

Her eyes grew teary the minute she saw her lover, "Ed! Jay's alive, he is really…" she choked up, and held the sleeping bundle out to the other new parent eagerly.

Ed took the infant carefully and quietly, feeling himself grow tears in the corner of his eyes. "So I was really right? I knew it was Jay…" The parental pair laughed happily instead, and the baby squirmed slightly. Jay cutely scrunched up his pale face, earning gasps of joy from the amused couple. This was new and exciting. "Edna, I don't think I'll ever let him go," murmured the father softly, and slowly rocked his arms experimentally.

When those chocolate irises became evident, along with the nearly identical hair as the blanket fell a bit, Ed felt like he found a missing puzzle piece for his life at last. He moved an arm, so he could hold out a finger for the child to take, just like in the books, shows, and movies. The finger was grasped firmly at last, and the little fist was pretty strong already. There were 'awes' sounding through the room, as the nurses finally came to take the baby for the night. The promise that if Edna stayed in good health, they could go home tomorrow if they'd like.

As Ed moved so he sat next his wife in the plastic visitor chair, she immediately grasped the hand that Jay did moments before. "You will be a great parent," she tired went with, smiling lazily and evidently in aching pain from no medication.

"No, we both will," corrected Ed and they kissed sweetly, realizing one child was clearly enough for them.


End file.
